<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put On A Show by WonderWells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474495">Put On A Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells'>WonderWells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Caspar gets off and Linhardt watches him okay that's it that's the fic, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Watching, self-satisfaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar began to notice a change in Linhardt. It was how Linhardt looked at him. And what was worse, Caspar didn't know what the looks meant, and it didn't help his own flustered emotions as he wanted nothing more than to have those eyes on him more often. And maybe doing something more to rile his long-time friend and traveling companion up. But his hand and his fantasy would do. That was until the Goddess decided enough was enough and answered his one specific thought with a click of their shared room door closing and Linhardt watching him with that all to new but heady and wanting look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt/Caspar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put On A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome to the fic. I wrote this uhhhhhh awhile ago. My backlog of fics is kinda dumb. Spoiler alert! I have not played CF or Church Route, so I don't actually know how those end surprisingly enough! It doesn't matter, this is PWP anyways. It's just porn y'all. I just have a thing for inquisitive, watchful Linhardt as an all to eager companion tries to rile him up in the best of ways. Or the most pleasing of ways. Luckily both happen here so it's good to go! There is a LITTLE plot at the beginning, mostly because I can't write ANYTHING without at least like SOME scene-setting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the war ended Caspar and Linhardt took the first chance they got to run off. During the festivities and the merriment of finally knowing the war was over, they looked at each other, bruised and bloodied on the battlefield as they barely registered the Professor announcing their victory. They both knew what the other was thinking, and nodded in sync as they followed everyone for just a moment longer.</p><p>The after-ceremony was nice at least. They were able to swipe some valuables and gold before they took off without another word. </p><p>Their sudden lack of presence caused quite a stir at first. In almost every town they went there was news of their disappearance spoken in hushed whispers. But neither of them cared as they continued on their aimless and free adventures. And eventually, Fodlan stopped wondering about the missing duo too. </p><p>While months passed things seemed to be the same as they always were. Recently though, Caspar began to notice a change in Linhardt. It was how Linhardt looked at him. Well, he was always carefully watching over his reckless and tactless friend, but this look was a different feeling from the usual exasperation entirely.</p><p>Something he specifically noticed once again when they found a waterfall spring where they set down camp for a few nights as they enjoyed the bountiful fish by the riverside as they organized their belongings deep within whatever woods they were in. </p><p>It was getting late, sunset on the horizon and Caspar was entirely naked as he wadded to bathe in the cascading crystal blue waters. He tried to ignore the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck at first. But he couldn’t ignore the subconscious tick, the pressured tension of someone watching him, only to turn and find Linhardt laying under the shade of a tree with one eye open directed to stare at him. </p><p>The second they made eye contact Linhardt rolled, turning his back away as Caspar tilted his head in question. Honestly, Caspar was beginning to worry at this point with how often this would happen. But alas, he didn’t want to bring it up just yet, going back to his previous activities of trying to wash in peace. Such peace quickly leaving him a few moments later when he found Linhardt glancing at him with that heavy-set look again. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Caspar yelled over the sound of the waterfall, swimming his way over to the edge of the river to stop in front of Linhardt. </p><p>To which the green-haired boy shifted and hummed a noncommittal reply but nothing more. </p><p>The rest of the evening went by without further incident with Caspar having to ignore himself when he felt the odd sensation again and again. Between then and now it was becoming second nature to feel Linhardt’s gaze on him. And he knew it was Linhardt. There was something different about some seedy bandit trying to burn a hole through the back of his head versus Linhardt’s gaze. It just didn’t help that Caspar was beginning to become antsy with the increase in constant attention. </p><p>Something about this particular way Linhardt watched him made him feel exposed. He wanted to bring it up, but how was he even supposed to go about something like that without embarrassing himself? </p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t like the attention either. Knowing Linhardt always had his back was comforting. He would go as far as to say it was relaxing and familiar. So it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation, it was just that he didn’t know why this new look made him feel so nervous. </p><p>It was even more bizarre that Linhardt himself hadn’t said anything. </p><p>The other boy didn’t exactly keep his words to himself. But the silent and noticeable gazes that turned into quick glances away when caught - such was a bit out of character for Linhardt altogether. </p><p>Caspar sighed to himself as he tossed the memory over in his head, shifting in exasperation as he moved to lay down on the single bed. It was the only room available at the inn they found once they managed to get back on track after their little side event at the waterfall. Linhardt was currently out collecting provisions, tasking Caspar with, as he put it, “not messing anything up for a couple of minutes.” </p><p>Caspar was shirtless, body warm and light after the hot bath he greedily took the second he was alone. He stared up at the ceiling, mind wandering to Linhardt’s eyes, trying to parse out what any of it meant. He knew the looks were different because some looks he had memorized and were accustomed too, such as annoyance and irritation, but others more recently were entirely new to him. </p><p>Like the half-lidden almost slow gazing peer that Linhardt had looked at him with at the waterfall. </p><p>Caspar closed his eyes, grabbing a pillow to place under his head as he began recalling his companion. Which, he knew wasn’t exactly a new thought. In fact, if he was being honest with himself he had not-so-platonic thoughts about Linhardt constantly. He didn’t know when they started, probably back to even before the war began, but with Linhardt being so close by and so attentive recently it was hard to keep his own emotions and wandering mind in check. </p><p>Not that he would ever put himself first. He concluded that he was happy with what he had now, and wasn’t about to go ruining the best relationship he ever had because of some complicated feelings. </p><p>Besides, he always had his hand and his own head to keep him occupied.</p><p>He thought about Linhardt watching him at the waterfall again, his eyes following the crystal clear water that dripped down Caspar’s own much more rugged and firm chest. He assumed this fantasy would take it to similar places before with Linhardt being there in the water with him or next to him in some way. But no, Linhardt was still on the land, on his back, same as the memory. Caspar was running his hands over his stomach and ribs, waiting impatiently for his imagination to hurry up. But the memory was more exciting, especially as Caspar remembered he was entirely naked, and Linhardt didn’t even seem phased by this fact at all. </p><p>Caspar sat up and groaned in slight annoyance. He wished he could rile his traveling companion somehow or someway. Linhardt was calculating, curious, and those damned blue-eyes were making Caspar frustratingly pent-up in the most complicated way. Luckily, some complications usually came with the simplest answers. </p><p>Caspar unlaced the front of his trousers, grabbing his half-mast dick as he began to pump himself roughly and harshly. His pants were bunched around his knees as he sat cross-legged on the bedsheet covers, one hand splayed out behind him keeping him upright as the other worked its way to alleviating his tension. </p><p>A good handjob would loosen him up and that’s exactly what he needed. </p><p>Linhardt’s eyes, silent glances, and beautiful features all clouded his mind’s eye as his frustration mixed pleasure combined in such a way that Caspar wished didn’t affect him so much. His began to go faster, his body trembling as he imagined Linhardt watching him jerk himself off. He blushed in embarrassment at his own imagination, because that would never come true. </p><p>At least, that’s what he thought until Linhardt walked in with a bag, completely unannounced and almost entirely silent as usual. </p><p>Caspar stopped and looked up to the door where Linhardt stood when the lock clicked closed, the first and only warning he got alerting him that he was no longer alone. </p><p>Caspar sat in stunned shocked silence, with his hand around his red and lightly leaking dick as Linhardt made his way over to their provisions before sitting down in a silent huff. With a quick once-over, he shifted to lean his head on his hand, elbow on the table and legs crossed as he moved a book to his lap in his straight-faced composed glory. </p><p>“Please continue. No reason to stop on my account.” </p><p>At Linhardt’s words, Caspar snapped back to reality with all to clear realization hitting him quickly. His pants were bunched around his knees, dick in his hand, and Linhardt was peering at him from over the top of his book. </p><p>“Can you knock?!” Caspar yelled, grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them up, becoming ever more embarrassed as the fabric didn’t immediately follow his command. </p><p>“I paid for the room this time. I can enter when I please.” </p><p>Caspar turned away as he swung his legs over the far side of the bed, trying his best to pull the garments back into place. That was until he felt the tell-tale signs of the skin on the back of his neck tingle in familiar unfamiliarity. He turned slightly, glancing back to see Linhardt still looking at him, gaze following the line of his spine until they locked eyes directly. There was one other look Caspar knew. It was the look Linhardt gave every puzzle and new idea. </p><p>The look of excitement at a challenge. </p><p>The wheels turned in Caspar’s head, shifting back as his hand returned to his cock with his back still turned to Linhardt. </p><p>His companion couldn’t be serious right now, right? </p><p>“In case you didn’t hear me the first time, I did say to continue.” </p><p>He was serious. </p><p>Caspar tried to work through his two choices. He could get up and quickly pull the bathroom curtain closed and clean up to try to forget the whole situation and probably die of embarrassment at some point later down the road. Or he could keep going and see where it went. After all, he was just asking to have those eyes on him a moment ago while he gets off, and apparently the universe decided to listen to that thought specifically. </p><p>Caspar rolled his head back as his thumb smeared over the slick precum onto his shaft. </p><p>Well, he was always headstrong and never backed down from a challenge. </p><p>Caspar shifted until he laid back on the bed, feeling exposed and yet surprisingly calm as he brought his legs up to hide his cock and working hand between his thighs. The new position had both of Caspar’s feet on the bed, the view hiding his movements with his thighs out of Linhardt’s direct sight. The shift made his pants now bunch up at his ankles, his other hand moving to grip his chest and roll a nipple between his fingers. </p><p>Caspar chanced a glance to Linhardt, who had since put the book down next to him on the table and was watching him with that same unknown but heady expression he had seen before. The look only intensified his hand to work faster, moaning out under his breath in bliss at a particular shock of pleasure that sparked down his spine.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be so quiet,” Linhardt commented, bringing Caspar’s attention back to him. “You are always so loud after all.” </p><p>“Do you want me to be loud?” </p><p>Caspar heard the words come out of his mouth before he even thought them, knowing he would do anything Linhardt wanted if he asked. Linhardt hummed but didn’t reply, moving his head up slightly to try and get a better look at the hand pumping roughly but methodically between his blue-haired companion’s legs. But his view from the side and Caspar’s position on the bed obscured almost everything. </p><p>To which he grew irritated, letting out a sigh before saying, “I can’t see with your legs in the way.” </p><p>Caspar stopped for a second, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before gathering his thoughts for a moment.</p><p>“Do you want to watch me?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>Caspar sat up on his elbows, a grin spreading over his lips as his hand ran down his face before covering his mouth to muffle a laugh. Linhardt rose an eyebrow at this, but didn’t move, waiting for the other to either continue or go back to reading. </p><p>Luckily his exposed friend shifted again to make his decision for him. Caspar ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of the way before moving to lay directly in front of Linhardt. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed facing the boy, his left elbow keeping him up as his right hand went back to his cock in earnest and eager strokes. </p><p>Linhardt was never really the blushing type, aware of his pale complexion and careful training to keep his emotions from showing on his face. But at this certain show, a certain itch under his skin and an increase in his heart rate had him feeling flushed in all the wrong but right places. Such warmth turning into molten heat in his gut as Linhardt watched intently as Caspar’s needy gasps turned into moans as his hand twisted on himself with more pressure as he worked faster. </p><p>Okay, so maybe Linhardt did blush a little. </p><p>The red dusting his cheeks was enough to spur Caspar further, opening his legs more and throwing his head back to expose his neck and flex just briefly through the hot wire tension that fueled his body. He knew he looked good, he knew Linhardt knew he looked good, and he was going to use all he could to make sure his companion knew he felt good too. </p><p>Linhardt swallowed thickly, clenching his crossed legs tighter as he felt his own erection begin to flag more noticeably against the front of his pants. He cursed inwardly that his garments were more form-fitting at the top, and that his jacket wasn’t longer like it used to be. But he couldn’t really blame himself when Caspar let out a particularly loud groan that turned into a soft and breathy whine of pleasure. </p><p>Caspar looked through his long lashes, seeing a still mostly unphased Linhardt, and that certainly wasn’t going to do. He sat up fully, hand slowing but never leaving as he shamelessly asked, </p><p>“Wanna watch me finger myself too?” </p><p>Linhardt didn’t even realize he nodded until Caspar grinned, leaning forward fully until he was touching Linhardt’s mouth with two fingers pressing against his lower lip. </p><p>“Suck.” </p><p>Linhardt’s eyes fluttered closed, sitting up and leaning in as he grasped Caspar’s wrist. His other hand moved to place itself on the front of the chair as he shifted forward, balancing himself to keep his composure and not give himself away. He opened his mouth slowly, willingly making a scene of kissing Caspar’s palm and pads of his fingertips with a low breath. He worked carefully, hearing Caspar hum appreciatingly but impatiently until he began licking up and down the fingers in long strokes. After a few good suckles, he opened his eyes to peer directly up to Caspar with a hooded glance that had his blue-haired companion stopping entirely from sheer intensity to watch with rapt attention.</p><p>Linhardt couldn’t help feel pride blossom as he took in one finger first, pulling Caspar forward as he sucked on the digit, teasingly bobbing his head in a shameless display. Caspar didn’t move, because what was happening couldn’t be real. He thought this had to be a dream or a vision or some mage’s fantasy come to life because Linhardt wasn’t, no, couldn’t be sucking his fingers as Caspar sat naked in front of him with his dick in his hand and the prospect he was about to finger himself to completion for his green-haired companion. </p><p>But his doubtful thoughts were cast aside finally as his attention was brought back when Linhardt took in his middle finger, his tongue moving between the two digits with slick and wet motions. His mouth was entirely too hot yet the perfect amount of warmth that proved to Caspar this was entirely real. If he had any semblance of rationality left then it disappeared instantly when he noticed the very obvious tent that had formed in Linhardt’s pants. Caspar shot his hand back, grasping Linhardt’s chin before commanding almost forcefully,</p><p>“Watch me.” </p><p>Linhardt nodded when Caspar leaned back, his body almost falling off the chair to watch in absolute attention directed at his blue-haired naked companion. Caspar smirked, eager to please intensifying his pride as he brought a hand down to his ass. He roamed his spit-slicked fingers around the entrance for a moment, shifting his hips back to comfortably prod himself a bit further as his hand pumped his cock in tandem. </p><p>He couldn’t hold back the weak moan when the first finger entered him easily, breathing heavily to relax his muscles with the new yet familiar intrusion. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, but never for anyone else. Especially not for the person of his affections in front of him. </p><p>Linhardt almost fell forward with how far he was leaning when Caspar rolled his own hips back on his hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off the self-satisfied boy, watching intently as fingers worked to make him shudder and whine in pleasure. There was a small pause, and for a moment the only thing they both heard were each other’s gasps for breath. </p><p>Linhardt shut his eyes, rolling his head back as he groaned out impatiently,</p><p>“Get on with it already.” </p><p>Caspar started to laugh which turned into a yelp of surprise when he felt a hand around his cock. </p><p>“If you won’t move, then I will.” </p><p>Caspar wasn’t about to complain, especially not at the entirely new sensation of soft and long fingers that wrapped around him that were quickly pumping his dick. Caspar fingered himself as deep as he could go, feeling Linhardt between his legs and leaning over him as he worked. A hand next to his head for leverage as he brought louder and needier noises out of Caspar. </p><p>“T-thought you wanted to watch.” </p><p>“Someone always makes me put in the effort to do things properly” </p><p>“Wanted to be apart of the show?”</p><p>Linhardt huffed through his nose as he leaned down a bit more, careful not to stop Caspar’s hand fingers his own ass as he whispered directly into his blue-haired companion’s ear, </p><p>“You just like me watching you.” </p><p>Caspar couldn’t help the lustful whine that tore itself past his lips, throwing his head back into the ruffled bedcovers as Linhardt’s hand grew tighter, pumping faster, shifting back to grab the underside of Caspar’s knee. The new position and support gave him more access to rock his hips back further into his hand, desperate and hot moans quickly filling the little space between them. </p><p>Linhardt rolled his thumb over Caspar’s head, the other using whatever semblance he had left to grasp into the sheets as he opened his eyes as they looked at each other with lust-filled heavy expressions. </p><p>Honestly, Caspar would have never dreamed of such a sight even in his own most wild fantasies. He just felt over the moon as he took in the heady look combined with the blush painting the other’s face that was enough to send him reeling. </p><p>“Lin-Linhardt-“ </p><p>Caspar locked eyes with him before swallowing thickly, </p><p>“Watch me.” </p><p>He arched off the bed fully as he hit a certain spot in him, his fingers working and pumping hard and fast as his hips rolled into his hand as Linhardt gripped at Caspar’s cock, bucking up into his green-haired companion’s hand. The dual sensation sent Caspar overboard, Linhardt’s name moaning out of his open, wanton lips as white streams painted his chest and some of his partner’s hand. </p><p>Linhardt worked him through his orgasm, slowing down and stopping when Caspar practically melted into the bedsheets. He blinked a few times, watching as the other wiped away the mess on his hand for a moment before he boy said, </p><p>“Holy shit.” </p><p>Linhardt snorted as he replied, “Thanks for the show.” </p><p>“Please tell me that wasn’t a one-time thing.” </p><p>Linhardt watched as worry began to overcome Caspar, but quickly diminished it. </p><p>“Whenever you’re up to it I could use some attention myself. I assure you it will be much too much work for me to take care of myself if you’re willing.” </p><p>Caspar smiled at the look Linhardt gave him, before asking, “Why do you look at me like that?” </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“Like...that!” </p><p>He was referring to that look Linhardt had been giving him this whole time, the same one he’s seen pointed at him before. The same one that started this whole scene and show in the first place.</p><p>“Like I like you? What are you talking about? Did you spend out your last brain cell to?” </p><p>“You like me?” </p><p>Linhardt yawned into his now clean hand before flopping down next to Caspar, closing his eyes and saying with slight impatience, </p><p>“Is that what’s been bothering you this whole time?” </p><p>“I didn’t know!” </p><p>“Yet you’re still asking even after NOW and -“ </p><p>Linhardt was silenced when Caspar rolled and grabbed Linhardt’s chin, moving down to quickly capture the other’s lips. </p><p>“I like you too,” Caspar said with pure adoration against Linhardt’s mouth, grateful when Linhardt opened his eyes and looked at him with the same appreciation and affection back. </p><p>Caspar was already used to the look, but he felt a mix of pride and happiness swell in his chest at finally knowing that the look meant. </p><p>“Just whenever you’re ready I’ll be laying right here. If I fall asleep do wake me up through before you undress me.” </p><p>Caspar laughed as he went to straddle Linhardt, pushing his hips down before moving to sit just above the still flagged tent in Linhardt’s pants. Linhardt gasped behind his lips as Caspar smirked before replying, </p><p>“You won’t be able to fall asleep with what I’m about to do to you. Just watch me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a thing for Voyeurism. No really, check like probably 99% of my other fics. Literally, the past like....all the E ones have something in there. Thighs, eyes and a little sucking goes a long way. Thanks for reading! If you liked this, I have other Fire Emblem Fics! Gonna be honest, not as edited or as done as my more recent works. I do this thing where I edit and post and then that's basically it and move on. But I know I have a Linhardt - centric fic in the works, and possibly another Linhardt and Caspar fic? Maybe?? I'll probably write one again soon. </p><p>Leave a Kudos or a Comment to support Linhardt and Caspar's travels!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>